The Lyra Saga
by punkroxqpdb
Summary: My original story. please review! summary is on the first chapter!
1. Prolog

_Once long ago I knew nothing of this life. I was not a protector over this kingdom. I was yet to be a woman. Growing up with nothing has humbled me. Given me a patience that most my age never seem to have. I live in a time of Werewolves, Vampires, Humans, and Elves, of Devils and Angels, and many, many others...  
_

_I am an Elf... _

_My best friend is a Vampire ... _

_And the love of my existence is..._

_... a Werewolf..._


	2. The Forest of Sound

The Forest Of Sound

My feet make no sound against the forest floor, the gift of an Elf...  
As I make my way towards the edge of town; I pass unnoticed by the children playing here. I love this forest; with its great oaks and tall evergreens…the way the sun filters through the leaves, making beautiful dancing patterns across the leaf strewn floor. The silent breeze propels the scent of wild flowers across my face. I take this walk every day before the beginning of my watch…just to let myself take everything in and feel the forest around me… it tells me things that only elves can hear … the trees are content, the leaves are having fun playing with the wind… the forest is always, usually, so alive….

But, silent is the forest today, the animals are hiding, and the trees, while still content, are worried; because there are predators in the forest today. They sense fear? In wonder I let my senses stretch out farther…..I can still hear the children off in the distance behind me…

Smell the fresh dew of morning mixed with the husky scent of the trees … Observe the silent breeze as it rustles the leaves around my feet…..

Almost everything is quiet…. But ahead lays the problem. The wind changes direction, I take a breath of the new air….and smell the scent of my favorite werewolf in the air…

"Hmmmm… hello Rein" I call out into the forest. I watch him step out from behind a tree a mile ahead …

"Very perceptive today Violet…" he replies with a smile and runs agley towards me.

I return his smile. "A little early for hunting isn't it rein?" I gesture to the children in the distance behind me.

"Oh just messing around Violet, you know I only hunt at night!" Rein says with a rough snort. "True, but you could have changed your mind" I reply teasingly...

I like Rein, even tho he is outside my species. Just looking at him makes my mind, and eyes, wonder over him….my eyes flow over his dark brown spiky hair that points in all different directions…the clear emerald of his eyes that seems to continue all the way to his soul… his dark tan skin; so soft and smooth, like supple leather… and the smile that would win over a harpy…

"I would never hurt a child Violet, you of all should know that…" his frown tells me that I have hurt his feelings.

"You know I was only teasing!" I call walking forward to meet him, smiling. His answering smile is dazzling…. We walk through the forest together like any other day…

"So how was your watch last night? Did anything interesting happen while I was home today?" I wonder, still a little dazed by his smile.

"Oh the usual... a few deer…. Some teenagers tried to sneak out to the river of An. In the middle of the night no less! You would think by now they would have learned that we aren't the scariest things out here, particularly after some of their friends went missing a few weeks ago… and what's worse is that they were right in the sight of Andrea as she was hunting! You know how she gets when she's interrupted."

Ah … Andrea…

"But you know Andrea would never hurt a child either! Come on! She is by far one the least scary things here" I gesture out to the forest… Rein, Andrea, and I are three of the six protectors here in Lyra… We protect our families and the humans that live here from the drifters of these lands…

We live in Lyra, and are dedicated to saving and preserving life, we live off the land here…. The only thing we ask in return is food. We chose this life and love what we do… as we walk through the forest towards our favorite spot to relax… off in the distance I hear something snap….

"Stop" I breathe to Rein … then motion up ahead…. Quietly we stalk forward… wonder fills my mind it's the middle of the day, what could be out here disturbing the peace? …. The air smells of vampire…. Another vampire, at the moment I don't recognize the smell. Quietly I wonder aloud "Hmmmm… what does this mean? Should we call the others? No, not till we find out whom it is…." I look over at Rein... his eyes are wide with wonder…. Another rustle against the leaves…still we stalk forward…we're so close now I can hear its soft breathing ...then after a moment we pounce…..

"Andrea! Ha ha I got you again... you had me on edge! I almost called in the others!" We fall to the ground laughing….

"Aww I nearly had you… then that stupid branch had to snap! UGH! I can never catch a break…." For as long as I have known her I should have recognized the scent…I guess I was still distracted by the presence of Rein…." So what are you two doing out here all alone?" She winks at me while I help her up….

She miss' nothing…

Ever….

" Just going over what happened last night…. So did you get to eat some teenagers?" I laugh at her bewildered expression…. I think sometimes I tease her too much… while I start pulling leaves from her hair we start walking again to our spot….

"NO! Come on!" she practically yells at me …then rolls her eyes….

"Ha ha I know rein told me" Andrea is my best friend; we have known each other for at least a hundred years… She is beautiful with her long strawberry blonde hair…. The soft grey of her eyes... and perfect cream colored skin… she is also really strong… But I have never known if that was her specialty or just a vampire thing….

We finally reach the spot we usually claim… It is a large stone, perfectly round and black as onyx, still in the shadow of a great oak.

I run ahead to it; to be the first to sprawl across its warm surface, chest down… Just as I turn over and sit up they are there…

Andrea is the first to break the silence when she sits down beside me "Yeah did Rein tell you about the new trail we picked up on yesterday?"

"No?" A new trail? What could this mean? All of the trails here have their own distinct scent; vampire…werewolf... elf... human… devils... angels…what else wish's to move in on our small forest?

It's Rein who answers... "It's not something exactly new, well new to here yes…." he trails off; his face is masked with worry….

"What do you think it is?" Andrea steals my questions like usual….

"I don't remember... I know it tho… from somewhere…"

"Should we counsel with others? Maybe they would know" I ask meeting his eyes… we usually don't counsel unless it is important.

The protectors only meet once in a while... our schedules never change, the amount of time we spend protecting our forest is the only thing set in stone here….

"Yes we should counsel with the others even if whatever this is doesn't mean us harm, they should still know that there are visitors among us." he says. We stand up from our spot and make our way back towards town. The sun is setting off in the distance behind us. I can't believe that most of my day has passed already. It seemed to run by so fast…

I ask the one question no one has yet…

"What did you find when you came to the end of the trail?" We walk in silence for a while. I guess he is trying to figure out how to word his reply….my mind wonders off again in the silence….I peek at him from the corner of my eyes. Today he's wearing his favorite pants… the ones I bought him for his birthday…and the shirt I got him a few days ago….

"I found nothing….."

Nothing? He is our best tracker... What does this mean?

"When I came to the end of the trail it all but vanished"

It vanished? Nothing can just simply vanish…my face must have shown my confusion because he looked at me and then continued.

"It rose into the sky where I could not follow it… I searched for a spot where it must have come down, but I found nothing! It's very frustrating…." Hmm it went into the air? I look over to Andrea and she has calm eyes to meet my wide gaze…

"Andrea, have you ever heard of anything like this?"

She looks towards Rein with a scrutinizing look when she answers…"No never in my existence have I heard of such a thing…" her eyebrows pull in together in frustration… almost like she doesn't know what to think of this unexplained phenomenon that appeared out of nowhere. It has been a long, long time since we had visitors.

When we reach the city they are waiting for us... how did they know? What has brought them here?

"Mia, Silo… what is going on? We were about to write you and yet here you stand waiting? What news do you have for us?"

I meet Mia's kind blue eyes; she is the head of our protectors… an angel… she leans forward to embrace me, her long curly blonde hair falls like a curtain over my face…

"Violet, Aurora wrote us..." She leans back, holding up her white feathered quill; wiggling it slightly.

Ah Aurora... an elf, like me, but she has the gift to see the protector's decisions … I should have guessed…

"Hello Silo" He is a devil, the cities welder…..

"Violet..." He nods to me while twisting his long beard in-between his thin, tattooed fingers…. He is next to Mia, holding her hand with his free one; they were just married a few months ago. Usually their kind would be enemies, but their love story, like most of ours, ended with a happy ending like in fairy tales…

"So Rein, what have you to tell us?" Mia asks, probing his face, her soft blue eyes turn hard with apprehension…

"Last night I found a new trail…." He starts.

As he explains his story I search over the other faces. I count them off… Parker; another devil and protector… Dawn... Mia's twin angel, but her only difference, appearance wise, is that she has green eyes…Jonathan and Zachary; vampires…

Kindred...a human and a protector... James, Aodhan and Justin…elves... where is everyone else? I wonder… are they searching the forest again? Hmmm…

"… and I found nothing at its end... I have smelled it before but not in all the time I have been here... I cannot remember what it is…." Rein looks down in shame...

I pat him on the shoulder "You have done nothing wrong Rein don't be so hard on yourself…" he looks at me with a kind of fire in his eyes…like he thinks he should have done more…

We leave the others to contemplate Rein's findings and head back to our house. Rein, Andrea, and I along with most of the others live together in my family's house. Looking around as we reach the house I remember the day Rein and Andrea moved in with me….

I grew up here, well mostly… I moved here with my family when I was young(er). But that was at least a hundred or so years ago before my parents went to the afterlife. But never the less this was my home… possibly for the rest of eternity... When I was young I would wish for a way to escape this little town with its vast woods. At first it felt like a prison to me. But, as I got older, I learned to love these lands. I coveted more time in the woods alone. The giant trees here made the woods feel bigger than they were.

My family and I live in the only big house here. It used to be a hotel, a long time ago, but when we came here it was abandoned. The outside of the house, with its peeling paint and large, columned, wrap-around porch looked like it would be a fitting haunt, for monsters. Now, after many years of work, we have made it better than I could have ever thought possible. I loved this house; only because it was surrounded by the forest I loved. I, now, am the oldest in my family since my parents passed.

So it was up to me (and me alone) to provide for five children. On this particular day, I walked through the house alone. The children were all grown and out working. As I walk through the house I pass the paintings by Alyssa, most cover the long hallways, and the large feature walls; she has left no wall here untouched. I pass the many rooms unusually empty on this day (someone is almost always home) it makes me a little sad to have them all grown up and out on their own...

I take the stairs down, two at a time, towards the big country style kitchen. Every day I wonder about these stairs, they came with the house. At first I felt no need to replace them then, but now after almost a century of people running up and down them, they look old and worn, but they are as much a part of this house as I am.

Also I look at all the floors here with a kind of reverence. Over there Aurora took her first steps, and over there James broke mom's favorite vase playing soccer in the house… there isn't one spot in this house I don't have a memory of. But before I can finish walking through the hall to get to the kitchen someone knocks on the front door. Half running, I trip on a carpet and skid to a less than steady halt at the big double oak doors. Thank god these doors don't have windows, because anyone who would have seen that would be on the ground laughing at my moment of uncanny balance.

When I open it, I see a gorgeous man standing in front of me, soaking wet with rain from head to foot in a long trench coat, it is Rein. He has been my friend for a while now, but, tho he doesn't know it, he is also the love of my life. Out from behind him steps Andrea, both have grim looks across their faces.

"What is wrong? " I ask because for that kind of grief something has to be very, very wrong.

It is Andrea who answers.

"Our parents have passed"

(Even tho we are immortals some of us choose to go on to the spirit world after we reach an old age)

"I am sorry, you know you can stay here with me if you want to" I know staying in their own homes now would be too much. Since I invited them on that rainy day they have never left. And with them the rest of Andreas family has moved in too over the years.

We walk through the house, down the hall, to the kitchen; I start on the dishes from our "family" dinner last night. Rein, grumbling, starts the laundry, and Andrea sits on a stool by the bar and stares at me…

Okay….why is she staring at me?

"What are you staring at?" Feeling self conscious I look down at myself; I find nothing wrong.

"Heellloooo?" I ask waving my hands in front of her face. Finally she snaps out of it

"Oh, sorry I was thinking" She says with a little smile.

I know that smile, I would bet this house and everything in it that she is thinking about Parker.

I guess I can understand that she likes him. Parker is a devil. He's tall, has long spiky brown hair, a soul patch, but mostly what people see as his dominant feature are his wings. True they're big and black—kind of like a bat's— and they make him look dangerous, but he is sweet… to Andrea at least, since the moment he met her.

"Uh huh… I know what you were thinking about…" I reply teasingly nodding my head. I wink at her.

"I know the feeling" I whisper looking over at Rein who is still trying to figure out the washer. I never thought I could ever love anyone so much, until I saw him…..

I can still remember the first time we met as if it was yesterday... _I was walking beside the river of An, just to come across a pack of wolves. So I stopped to let them pass by me. But their leader came a few yards from me and stopped. He rose up on his hind legs, as if to attack, yet he transformed in front of me into a man. _

_"I am Keni... this is my family ... my wife Sarabi, my daughter Erin, and my sons Silver and Rein. We are traveling on our way to Lyra... but I think we have strayed from the trail. Do you know the way?"  
" Yes I know the way... my name is Violet... you are in the forest of Sound..." as I hold my arms wide "and this is the river of An..." gesturing to the river beside us. "This is Lyra friend." _

_He looks around in wonder... "Thank you friend ... from the stories we have heard this is supposed to be a dark place... but it is soo...beautiful here..." he adds as he looks around _

"_Thank you Keni ... would you like me to show you the way to the city?" I ask gesturing back towards the way I came _

"_Yes that would be most helpful" _

_On our way to the city I observe Keni's family… he is tall with long dark brown hair... Dark black eyes... smooth tan skin... I look across to his wife, Sarabi... she is short with long curly blonde hair… emerald eyes, with the same tan skin… their daughter, Erin, is like a goddess… a combination of her parents. She has her father's dark brown hair but it is curly like her mothers... and her father's eyes…Silver the oldest son is tall like his father with short blonde hair but he is the only one with brown eyes of the bunch… _

_How very curious these creatures are… _

_I look across to Rein….and our eyes meet …. _

My replay of this memory comes to a halt as he bangs his hand against the washer…

I walk over to him.

"Here..." handing him the soap "this goes in the washer right here," pointing to the soap dispenser "and you push the 'start' button right there, yes, the one that's labeled 'Start'…" I tell him trying not to laugh.

"Why can't I do the dishes or something? You know I can't do this "girl" stuff" he says pointing at the washer and the dryer…

"Girl stuff? Ha! If this is what you call "girl" stuff I don't want to even think about what you think "guy" stuff is…" We have this same little argument every other day, he hates doing the laundry. Andrea gives me a pointed look that says bleck; get a room before I puke… I start laughing and walk back to the sink…

" Why don't you just go and ask him out?" I ask glancing over my shoulder. If her face could do it, she would be scarlet right now.

_Hey, Violet, It's Kindred! Can I come in? _

_My blue quill writes in the air in front of me. _

…_yum…yum and some more yum…Kindred is a protector, and his "special talent" is teleporting …. _

_Uh sure, but since when do you ask? _

_I write back sarcastically... _

_Well I thought I should…_

_His sentence starts…._

"… at least ask" He continues from behind me.

"Wahiya! Jeeze! " I yell as I turn around to see him laughing in front of the stove. He catches my flying quill in his hands.

"You! I ought to kick you right off in your butt! Don't do that to me! You scared me half to death! This time I'm making a rule no more teleporting into the house! From now on everyone has to use the doors!" Or windows... I add in my head… I walk over and take my quill from him.

He is still laughing because Andrea fell off her chair in surprise, Rein starts laughing at the sight of her.

She peaks up over the counter glaring at Kindred.

"Well… I asked… didn't I?" He says between laughs.

"So what do you need, Red?" That's our nick name for him.

Kindred, is tall, kind of lanky, with shaggy brown hair and baby blue eyes, a soul patch, and tattoos everywhere.

"Oh, I'm supposed to tell you that we found another trail…" He walks over to the fridge, opens it and grabs a soda. "And, that they want Rein to help out follow it through the forest." He finishes after a gulp of soda.

"Okay I'll go" Rein shrugs.

"Hey wait a minute, I want to go to" I say turning away from the sink to face him, the look he gives me is like a death stare.

"What?" my automatic response kicks in before I can stop it.

"I don't want you anywhere near danger!" he blurts out. Hmmmm….. This is a new concept for me… he cares too…. Huh … my eyes widen and I smile at this revelation.

"_Think about it…" starts rational, usually she is so defensive, but today she's agreeing... _

"_Yes think about it, he doesn't want you anywhere near danger….." interjects irrational…. _

"_Exactly, he has to care about you too..." rational continues as if she wasn't interrupted… _

_They have a point… before I can continue he interrupts my thoughts…_

"I mean….uh….never mind…" He says turning away from my gaze and heads for the door. I notice the pinkness in his cheeks…

"Okay then…, Andrea, you coming too?" I ask turning to her.

She is still sitting on the floor looking bewildered, so I walk over and hold out my hand. She takes it but pulls me down to her level.

In a whisper she says "He doesn't want you near danger!" she says with a smile, winking at me.

"Do you ever miss anything?" I ask pulling her up off the floor.

"Uh, no! Duh!" she says dancing in front of me.

As we step out the front door, into the cool, shimmering night; the guys are waiting for us…

Kindred, turns to me and asks... "Violet, do you want to walk or teleport?" he says holding out his hands.

"We can teleport with you?" I didn't know he could do that…

"One at a time, yes" he replies. He looks at Rein with a smile, but in return gets a glair.

"I'll walk…" Rein says gruffly and takes off into the trees.

I'm tired after a long night and day so…"I'll ride" this makes Kindred's smile widen.

"Okay come here..." he walks over and puts his hands around my waist..."Okay look at me, don't look anywhere else because you might get sick.." he says looking into my eyes…"and put your arms here.." putting them around his neck… this feels kind of weird.. and nice at the same time…"you have to hold on very tightly…" he says with a nervous laugh. "Okay ready?"

"Yes?" I gulped looking over at Andrea; she is smiling wildly at me.

"Okay here we go"

I feel a yank on my waist and the rush of air around me but I dare not take my eyes off his. Our hair is flying all around us, like caught in a gust of air. Even tho I'm still looking only at him I can see the night around us wrapped like a dark, star strewn, and spinning, blanket. His hands tighten around me pulling me closer to him until I'm so close I can feel the muscles through his shirt… they feel so hard against my skin… I close my eyes and breath him in deep…

Ah he smells good too… mmmm… I sigh... he smells better than I could have imagined. Like tangy, and sweet, but it has an edge, I don't have words to explain it…I hear him inhale deeply taking in my scent... (I'm glad I decided to wear my lavender perfume today) and moan softly.

After only a few seconds together we hit the ground, standing right in front of Mia… Whose eyes are wide at our stance… her expression looks frightening in the moon light, so much so, that I quickly let go of his neck and step away.

"I'll be right back with Andrea…" he says with a sheepish glance at me.

"He let you teleport with him here?" Mia asks still wide eyed…her voice is rough… I know she is very protective of kindred; he's like the son she could never have in real life…

"Yes…" I wonder why this is such a surprise to her "why?"

"I have never known him to let someone else teleport with him…" She trails off as he pops back up with Andrea.

But their stance is different; they are farther apart… only holding hands... While ours was so close… so tight...

Her arms drop as she looks at me… "Rein is almost here." She says with a wink.

"Okay, where does this trail start?" he says running up behind me…

"Over here" Mia says gesturing toward the bottom of a large oak.

"Alright then…" he walks ahead of us, but gives me a backward glance.

What is he thinking? Is he upset that I went with kindred? …Kindred…. Why did I let myself get pulled in to him? I replay that moment in my head as I let my feet walk with the others. His hands were soft …and firm… the feeling of being pressed up against him… his smell… my lips stretch into a smile… but I love Rein… Right? Wait… I think … no… I can't… not Kindred… I shake my head silently and try to distract myself with our search….

"… we are getting close…" I hear Rein whisper...

Until this moment I did not know I had stopped.

"Violet you are the quietest… take the lead…" he pulls me to where I'm standing in front of him, not knowing that my mind is still not all here yet…. "Violet?" he says shaking me…

"Yeah… I'm here..." come on snap out of it…

I turn and walk in the direction he points me in…I walk in the direction he pointed me in… my mind still isn't working all the way yet when the smell of whatever it is hits me- like a stunning assault to the face- full on. It smells wonderful. Like the smell of fresh dew in the early morning, with honeysuckle mixed in, but with sugar on top. It's so sweet and strong, like nothing I have ever smelled before. I have to be very close for the aroma to have saturated this little area so much.

I walk through a few bushes and come to a small pond with a great willow growing to the side of it, the scene looks enchanting with the moon light shimmering off the pond. The sheen of the pool throws it's self onto the willow making it glimmer in the otherwise dark night… I hide cautiously in between two close trees. There in front of me I see three little figures, two are walking on the branches very gracefully, and the third is flying over the others. They are all girls. I walk forward from my hiding spot...

"Excuse me" I call out … they look over at me startled.

"Yes?" calls the first.

"My friends and I were wondering if we could have a word with you." I ask softly, politely pointing behind me.

"Sure" calls the second, the first two who are on the branches climb down and walk over, and the third flies over. I notice she is the only one with wings out of the three…

"I am Violet" I offer my hand... but none of them take it...

"I am Pire" says the first one she has long jet black hair, and skin as pale as snow, with hard green eyes.

"I am Fleur." says the second, she has silver short choppy hair, but with dark tan skin….

I don't think they are related… They look so different from each other….

I look up at the third and she looks the wildest...With her blue pixie cut hair, cream colored skin, and …. Black lips? Her eyes are the exact color of her hair…. She looks so strange… Well I guess not really, because almost all of the guys here have tattoos and piercings of some sort… even some of us girls here do…

"You can call me Wings" she says, looking down at me.

"So what brings you to Lyra?" Mia asks from behind me coming through the bushes with the others.

"We wanted adventure…" starts Pire.

"To get away from our little, boring, town." Interjects Fleur.

"To see cute guys" Wings finishes looking over me with a smile… no doubt at Rein, or Kindred.

"Why didn't you come to town?" says Andrea finally making her way through the bushes.

"Well we didn't know if we should. There are so many of you….." Pire lets her sentence trail off as she takes in our appearance.

So they were scared of us? Hmmm I guess we could be scary to outsiders…I've never thought about us like that before... maybe that's because I grew up here…

"We won't hurt you; if you mean us no harm" throws in Mia.

"Okay we will follow you back to town" answers Wings….


	3. Would someone please smack me?

Would someone please smack me?

I fallow the rest back to town…slowly…I'm still exhausted from last night and earlier. Rein walks with me…

"What's wrong?" he walks in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders to stop me. He puts one hand under my chin to hold my face up so I can see his eyes… our faces are so close together… I close my eyes… I am too worn out for this…

"Violet…" he says softly… his sweet breath falls across my face….

"Hmmm" that's the only reply I can manage for, now, I'm leaning against him falling asleep…

I'm dreaming… I think … because I hear him whisper something in my ear I never would have heard in real life….

"For so long I have waited for this moment…to have you in my arms… and you're not even awake for it…" I feel him pick me up and kiss my hair. He is still whispering into my hair, but my mind is too far gone to hear what he's saying.

I can feel each step he takes at first... then, after a while, nothing…darkness floods my mind….then red, bright and unnerving, completely out of place in my room, Because I have black curtains that block out the sun…

When I open my eyes I see nothing but bright lights…it seems to take forever for my eyes to adjust, but finally, I'm able look towards it; it's the sun peaking through the open windows… but wait those aren't my windows…. this isn't my room…..

Blink…blink…blink…

Hold on….

Hey this is Rein's room! How did I get in here? And …..AH! Naked! Hello! It's a good thing I'm wrapped up in this blanket….. I look across the room he's nowhere in sight…. Good.

Crawling to the edge of the bed I try to find my clothes…. Where are they?

"_Okay..." my brain is arguing inside my head again…_

"_How did we get here?" says the rational side… _

"_Who cares!" says the irrational side. _

_But the rational side screams "What did you do last night? And why are you naked? And where are your clothes?" _

"_Uh… good point…..Hmmmm I don't remember jack-a-diddly….." _

"_Okay let's see… are we hurt?" I look over myself so I can answer rationale's question… _

"_Hmmmm…. Doesn't look like it?" _

Before my brain can argue more someone knocks on his door. …. What should I do? Who knows I'm in here?

"Violet?" Rein whispers through the door…

"Come in" I whisper back making sure I'm covered up good….

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he says while closing the door… I see, after he turns around, that he has a bowl of cereal and clothes for me… " I thought you might be hungry …and want some clothes…." He states with a wide grin… all I can do is stare at him…but somehow, after a few moments, I find my voice again.

" What…what happened…. Yesterday? Why am I …..?" I indicate my nakedness and his room.

"Oh…" he starts his expression looks sheepish…. "Well I carried you home but I didn't know if I could make it all the way up stairs….. So I brought you here…."

"Okay but still…" I hint towards my nakedness again…."how did this… happen?" please tell me something didn't happen … I would hate myself forever for not remembering it….

"Oh well when I laid you down you wanted water, but when I brought it to you, you spilled it all over yourself.." our eyes meet and I can feel my cheeks get hot…. "But I walked out when you started trying to take your shirt off…." He raises his hands up defensively… "And I came back later to get your clothes to put in the wash…. And then went and got you some more…" pointing to the pile in his arms….

"You know …uh… it would be easier to find stuff in your room if it wasn't all mixed together…. I mean the only things I found in order were…" he trails off looking red faced again...

I know why…. because the only things I have all together in my whole room are in my top drawer….

Underwear! …

Crap! …

He was in my underwear drawer? My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks, if possible, get even hotter…

"But I closed it as soon as I …" he blurts out taking in my panicked expression… "I'll just leave this here and see you later" he practically ran out of the room…

"_See...nothing happened…" irrational continues…_

"_Oh would you shut up!" rational cuts off…._

I crawl to the end of the bed and grab the clothes... I walk into his bathroom and get dressed... I can barely see the mirror there's so much writing all over it… poems…

"The beauty of her face taunts my dreams, like an angel saving me from the darkness…" starts one…

Another goes…

"Hazel eyes pierce my soul when she looks at me... And her dark brown hair is like velvet when it falls across my face…she has the sweetest smell in the entire world… 'tis her…"

"Who is he talking about?" I ask the silent room around me …

Wait a minute…then it hits me… all the pieces fitting together …. Hazel eyes, dark brown hair… I'm the only one with those features here…

Aww….. So sweet… he writes about me… he has to like me too… maybe I wasn't dreaming when he said those things to me…

Huh…

I step out of his bathroom and walk around his bed…

Looking around his room I see lots of pictures of us… but they're, only us, together on his walls…

I find only one picture of someone else on one of the crowded walls… it's a picture of his family… his mother, father, sister, and brother…

All of his walls are covered with pictures and poems… not even the doors are left unmarked…. Love… it has to be… but why hasn't he approached me? What is making him stop?

Oh … yeah… duh… hello… We're not the same species… the same reason I have…

I guess… …. I hope…

I take my quill off the night stand and say his name to it…

_Hey…. _

_I write to him._

_Hey…. _

_He writes back after a minute._

_Will you come back in here so we can talk? _

_Please say yes….. Please say yes…._

_Yeah … be there in a min… _

I sit down on the edge of the bed to wait for him…. I can hear Rein, and his heavy footsteps, coming down the hallway …

_Deep breaths_… I tell myself…

Creak….. Says the door….

"Hi" he says a soon as the door is shut behind him.

"Hi" I say looking in his eyes… "So I like your room…" I start out… his eyes widen as he looks around...apparently he forgot about all of the things that were on his walls… "But we need to talk about this" I point my hand out in front of me to point out the walls…

"I know what you're thinking…" Oh… he does, does he? "You know you're my best friend…" He pauses, mid sentence... slowly taking in my reactions…"… but, I think of you as a lot more than a friend…but I will understand if you…" his voice trails off like he's not sure how to finish.

I never would have dreamed that he love me the same way before today. It is against all that our families stand for, they would surely disown us! But what does that matter?

"Of course I love you more than a friend! … How could I not? After everything we have been through together? Never in my immortal life have I loved anyone as much…" How could he think I didn't love him? Every day we have spent together over the last hundred years has been my personal reawakening to this beautiful world and its possibilities.

"Of all the women in the world I fall for you! The most stubborn, pig headed, beautiful, smart…" His expression changes from worry to ecstasy in a second of hearing my reassurance of his feelings.

But before I can answer he pulls me forward to kiss him… making me stand… his lips are soft, yet hard against mine with urgency... I throw my arms around his neck to pull him closer… one of his hands press' against my back pulling me closer...tighter against his warm body… his other hand entangles my hair… passionately I kiss him back…he pushes himself closer so that we fall onto his bed… I break away from his kiss to breathe… his lips move, softly kissing, down my neck... to my collar …

"Mmmm" I moan…

Does he know that I have dreamed about this very moment since we met? His hands rub harder against my sides…slowly moving their way down to my hips…it takes all of my will power but somehow I pull his face back up to meet mine…

"As much as I want to finish this…" I start but his lips wrap themselves around mine…. His hands are slowly tugging up the shirt I just put on… I try to make my hands disentangle from his hair, his perfect, soft, gorgeous hair…. I can't seem to do it… his hands are now trying to fit themselves up my shirt….

"Okay… okay… we need to think about this" I gasp out around his lips… I'm winded from the lack of air….he looks at me with fire in his eyes…

"Why?" He breaths out. His breath is just as ragged as mine

"I know apparently we don't care what the others think about this but…"

"But what, Violet? I know that I love you, more than I ever thought possible…and I'm grateful and ecstatic that you feel the same way about me… so why ruin this perfect moment? Maybe the only one like this we'll get…"

I'm at a loss for words…. He takes advantage of my silence and kiss' me again. His tongue gently slides across my lips… god how can I stop something I want to badly?

"_Virtue_…." Says rational…

"_Ha virtue my butt… let the girl have her fun!" Interjects irrational… _

"_But you know fun only lasts so long then trouble follows right behind it!" Says rational. _

_Ugh! _

"How can I think straight with you clouding my judgment like this? Do you think this is a good idea right now? When everyone is home… and probably listening outside the door?" We lay there quietly, as quietly as two people out of breath can be, listening for a minute….

Then all of a sudden, out of the perfect, almost eerie quiet, someone falls over…

"See! I told you so!" I breathe at him. Then we both start laughing…

"Okay okay we will find somewhere else to finish this…" He whispers to me…

"Watch this…" I start out quietly then…

"….You know, sometimes I hate living with all you eavesdroppers!" I yell out…

I hear them all run falling over one another trying to get away from the door so I can't catch them. I sit up on my elbows and look at him laying on my stomach… he fits so perfectly there… like that part of my body was made for him to lay on…. I close my eyes for a minute, still tired from yesterday I guess….

But when I open them I'm on the couch in the living room….

Hold on a sec….that couldn't have all been a dream, could it?

It felt so real….

Silent tears roll down my cheeks. It felt so very, very real... the tears fall faster now spilling all over the pillow under my face...

Why couldn't it be real? The only thing I have wanted more than life and it turns out to be a dream…

That is so wrong.

Like slow torture.

From beside me I hear movement….

" Violet? What's wrong?"

I would know that voice anywhere… Sleeping or not….

"Nothing, don't worry about it… Why are you on the floor?" I wipe the tears from my face as I roll over to see him… He's lying on the floor beside the couch propped up on his elbows…

"So you're okay then? Really?" He deflects my question, his face filled with doubt like he knows I'm lying about being fine.

"Yeah, why?" I mumble confused by his urgent tone.

"Oh, just curious, you have been tossing a lot…I thought you might have had a nightmare... you nearly fell off the couch a few times" his rough voice sounds worried through the sleep deprived scratchy-ness

Huh tossing…. Ha that dream was pretty graphic….

"Oh, it wasn't a nightmare….." I smile at him through the darkness…..his face is close to mine…

"So it was a good dream then?" He breaths silently to me… his breath smells so sweet as it wafts softly across my face…

"A very good dream" I whisper back.

What is he thinking? Why is he so close to me? Slightly I pull away from him, but he moves closer to me.

His arms are up on the edge of the couch now…

"What was it about?"

"I don't know… I … I don't think you want to hear it…"

His closeness makes me stutter.

"Why wouldn't I want to hear what you dream about?" His eyes are burning again… I wonder what makes them look that way when he looks at me….

"Because I ...I..." I stutter to a stop... I can't bear to tell him how I feel… what if he doesn't love me the same way?

"_So what! Get over it, its better you find out sooner than later..." starts irrational_

"Because I ….. I dream about… about you" I whisper to him… after a few moments I start to worry. How long is too long before an answer? He's not pulling away tho… that has to be a good sign…

His eyes are burning again….

"Good because I dream about you too….."

"YES!" Irrational screams inside my head…

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" both of them are figuratively jumping up and down in my head…

But before either of us can say another word, we hear footsteps coming closer towards us… we pull apart and lay back down in our separate spots…

The light flicks on over us…

"Oh…I'm sorry guys. Did I wake you?" it's Aurora…

"Mmmm… no, not really…." I tried to make my voice seem scratchy, but it soo didn't work… because I know that she knows what just happened… what with her ability to see protector's decisions and all… But there's not a hint of knowledge in her voice… But she's good at hiding things like that…

"Oh, okay, well, because our visitors are waiting in the kitchen for you, violet." She states with a sly look on her face.

"Alrighty then let's go..." I get up off of the couch, giving him a fleeting glance; his eyes are still burning…

All three of us trudge on to the kitchen… I'm still pooped…

Sigh…

When we reach the kitchen Andrea is cooking breakfast for our visitors. Eggs and bacon are already in the middle of the table, along with rolls, muffins, and toast… Andrea is standing in front of the stove pouring pancake mix into to a pan… the smells are infatuating...

"So what made you feel like cooking today?" I ask casually strolling over beside her to lean against the counter.

"Oh, well everyone was hungry and you were still sleeping…" she lets her sentence trail off… giving me a sly, pointed look… which in turn tells me she overheard mine and his conversation in the living room.

Ugh! When will I get privacy?

"_Uh, when you're dead?" States irrational…_

"_Thanks a lot that makes me feel so much better…." I think glumly back at her... _

I roll my eyes at Andrea, letting her know that I don't care what she heard.

Then, turning to the visitors, "So, if you don't mind me asking…. What exactly are you guys?" I ask our visitors pointedly.

"Fairies, of course" Scoffs Wings, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh, okay, sorry… I just have never heard of 'Fairies' before…So when you're done with break feast I'll show you to your rooms…Since no one decided to last night…" I give a short glare at Andrea.

"Whoa, hey now, don't look at me like that, they wanted to wait for you to give the okay, since it's your house." She interjects, holding up her hands in front of her in defense.

I roll my eyes again… Yeah, like I would ever hurt her…

"Okay then, ready to get this show on the road?" I ask as they stand up from the table...

"Yes, I think so" says Pire softly.

I lead them up the stairs to the second floor, leading them around the corner from a little landing, which smells of fresh paint. Aurora must have started a new project on this wall, since it's the only wall I have seen white is a long time.

"Okay what kind of room do you want? Remember there are a lot to choose from, this used to be a hotel."

"Hhhmmmm… well…" starts Fleur

"Oh oh oh oh, me me me me me me, please me? Please, please?" shouts Wings, jumping up and down like a two year old wanting candy…

"Wings chill… Jeeze! Okay you can pick first... what kind of room do you want?" I can't help but laugh at her animated antics. I can already tell that she'll be the goofball out of the three…

"I want lots, and lots of windows, and my own bathroom, and a couch, and it has to be painted black, and I'll need chalk…"

"Okay, okay. Take a chill pill will ya?" I say cutting her off mid-sentence. Holy cows! "Okay there is one room like that… kind of…"

"What do you mean kind of?" she asks standing still now.

"Well it has lots of windows…" I start; I can barely get the words out before she starts pulling on me...

"Let's go, let's go!" she says jumping up and down again…

"Okay, fallow me." I grab her by the elbow and head off down another hall way.

Pire and fleur are fallowing behind us still giggling at wings. I lead them down a long empty hall way. There are no doors here, just one big window, looking over the back yard, with a window seat under it.

Like most people that find this particular hallway, not one of them look up at the hatch -that looks like an attic entry to be honest- that takes you to the very top of the house.

My special room, that's what I call it. I have been able to keep it a secret for a long time. A secret from my family, my friends, and the many visitors we have had here over the years…

Through the hatch, and up a small flight of stairs, is a big greenhouse. It has a little fish filled pond in the middle of it, with lots of different kinds of flowers and shrubs planted in all different size, and shapes, containers. When I first found it, it was barren, with only a dirty little tub in the middle of a dry, desolate, room. Even the gorgeous big windows were broken, and the shattered pieces scattered the vast floor…

"Here we are." I stop in the middle of the dead end hallway.

"Here where, I don't see anything!" Asks wings, her tone is anxious, and serious... Pire and Fleur look at me like I've lost it...

"Hello, above you!" I exclaim with a laugh.

I will be sad to let this room go…

"You're going to put me in the attic? That's mean violet..." Says Wings scornfully.

"It's not the attic! You haven't seen it yet so…"

"No, I don't want to see it. Let's find me a different room" She says cutting me off….

"Okay whatever you say it's your decision after all" I'm happy she didn't want to see it; I really don't want to have to give it up after all of these years…

I pull her off into a new direction, away from my secret, down another hall. We walk silently together. The only sounds here are the soft footsteps of Pire and fleur, and the almost silent fluttering of wings. We round another corner to a new hallway at its end are three doors in a small cove. I open the middle door.

"Wings I think you will like this room..."

I lead her through the short hall into a big bright room. One whole wall in this room is nothing but windows from floor to ceiling.

"It's perfect!" she yells at me, flying all around the room. In the very center of the high ceiling is a big gothic style chandelier.

"This is the ballroom, but you can use it as a bed room, if you want"

"It is awesome! How could I ever thank you enough?" She's sitting on one of the long arms of the chandelier, making it sway gently back and forth.

"Please don't break that, it came with the house, and I'm quite fond of it" I warn her. She instantly jumps off, and stops its continual swinging.

"Sorry..." she mumbles quietly. "I'll make sure I take very good care of this room, I wouldn't want to disappoint you Violet..."

"Okay you guys can scavenger through the rest of the empty rooms to find furnishings that suit your taste. Fleur, Pire, shall we continue?" I add walking to the door, to leave wings to enjoy her new room.

"Okay so who's next?" I ask eyeing Fleur curiously… since Wings interrupted her earlier, but it's Pire who answers; in her beautiful bell of a voice.

"I want a room that is homey, kinda cozy, but not too small, and not too big either, but big enough to have a seating area…"

"Hmmm….. Let's see…" My mind is rummaging through all the rooms, seeing which one fits her description. After a few moments I find it….

"Ah… I know just the one… Alrighty then, this way…" I add walking back the way we came, and stop in a different hall.

Only two doors after Andrea's room and right next to Zachary's door, which he's leaning out of.

He heard us coming….

"Hey V, so the fairies are planning for an extended stay I see…"

Even tho he's talking to me, his eyes are on Pire. Zachary is a vampire like Andrea. He has one hand on his head holding back his hair; short and blond with long bangs that fall in his face. His eyes, still glued to Pire's face, change color to suit his mood, but right now they are a color I didn't know of till their eyes met; a deep dark blue.

I smack his arm and raise an eyebrow at him. He gives me a fleeting smile and disappears backwards into his room…

"Okay here we are... I hope you like it…" I add opening the door slowly. Through it is a big room filled with lots of little coves and hutches…

"I've never known what exactly to do with this room, but I think it might fit you perfectly…" she walks in and stands very still in the middle of the room, eyeing it curiously. Her face looks perplexed; like someone trying their hand at calculus for the first time…

"I think…." She starts slowly… cautiously, but after another moment of deliberation "I think I can make this work…maybe…" Her voice trails off slowly

"So you like it?"

"Yes, I think it's great. You have a good perspective about what people want, don't you?" She asks eyeing me now, instead of the room.

"Yes, I'm fairly good at guessing things about people…" I wonder if she is satisfied with the answer I gave; because she paused again to give me another suspenseful glance as I walked out the door.

Yawn…. Ugh! How can I still be tired? I guess that dream didn't let my mind get the rest it needs. Man! What a dream… I can't believe my imagination is so … explicit ….

While my mind wonders over my dream, my feet wonder aimlessly to my room. Good thing my body has an auto-pilot, or I probably would still be standing outside Pire's room.

Ah my room…. I look around. Every time I walk through that door memories flood my mind. Memories that are good… Memories that are bad. Memories for every single thing I have in this room. Like the day I moved into this room… My favorite memory is the day I found a special box in a dark forgotten room.

The box was only special because of what was inside it. This box was wooden, and covered with seven different colored gems in a circle, and inside of it were seven quills. Seven–-beautiful, sleek, smooth, wooden, bejeweled, feathered–-quills. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on them they were special. So I hid them, in my room. And for a long time I never let anyone know about them. One day I showed them to my best friend, Andrea, and she helped me figure out just how special they really were.

One day, in this very room, on this very floor we were playing with the quills. We were sitting on either side of my coffee table drawing with them.

I said to her "Andrea, what do you think we should do today?"

But before she answered a short gasp escaped her mouth.

"How are you drawing on my paper when you're sitting over there?" She asked looking confused, I was finishing my drawing, what did she mean? I wasn't even touching her paper…. And yet every line I drew on my paper also made her quill draw the exact same line on hers only the line was the exact color blue that my quill's feather and gem were….

"That's awesome!" She yelled out so loud it made me jump. "Let me try!" She picked up her quit and drew a circle on her paper but it didn't do anything to my paper…

"How did you do that?" She asks

"I don't know… it only started doing it after I said your name…. maybe that's what you have to do first, say my name to it then write me something!"

"Violet…." She whispered to the quill… and sure enough a silver line, the same color as her feather and gem, drew it's self on my paper.

"Wow!" I always knew that these were special.

And over the years we found out that if the person you wanted to write to didn't have a paper in front of them the note would write it's self in the air in front of you with your quill.

So, with this effective term of communication, I eventually gave each of the protectors one as they joined. Now I have only one left after all these years. A beautiful purple quill lies all by its self in the wooden box…

If one of the fairies joins it will be hers to claim. The others have already picked their colors; Rein- red, Blue- mine, Kindred- green, Mia- white, Parker- black, and Andrea's silver. And over the years we have memorized each others' color and hand writing styles.

My quill, like normal, is stuck in my hair. I always have it with me.

After these memories are done filling my head, it pulls its self out of my hair and begins writing in a beautiful emerald green ink in mid air. It can only be one person, Kindred.

What you doin'?

Writs my quill, in his familiar gothic style hand writing, in the air in front of me.

Sitting in my room doing nothing at the moment… why?

I wonder what he needs, probably nothing like most days he just likes to talk to me even tho he's far away. The memory of teleporting with him rushes my mind, but halts immediately when his reply writes its self in the air.

Just curious I guess. I haven't seen you at all today. Are you busy?

Umm no not really... I was going to take a nap… but what's up?

I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me… but it doesn't have to be right now if you're tired….

Huh … I'm really tired… but, I want to go on a walk with him… but I can't risk getting too tired again. I have watch tonight.

Why don't you just pop in here for a min to talk to me, I'm too tired for a walk right now.

It's a few minutes before I hear his knock on my door. Did he walk? Oh yeah I made that new rule. No teleporting in the house. Ha he's usually not one for fallowing the rules….

"Come in" I whisper to the door.

The door opens slowly…and closes quietly. I only have one little lamp on my desk on…

"So …." His voice starts out but cuts off.

"What's wrong?" I ask the dark room in front of me. He's standing at the foot of my four post bed leaning on one of the posts.


	4. Confused

Confused

"How long until you have watch?" He asks quietly.

"A few hours…. What's up?" His voice seems cautious…

"I just wanted to spend some time with you… I haven't seen you much lately…"

Because I have been with Rein… which lately I've been doing a lot more of... And in turn has made kindred feel left out…

Kindred is, another, one of my best friends. I have known him since he was born. I found him in the woods when he was only a few days old. His mother left him all alone in the middle of the woods, and has never returned for him. So I brought him home. I asked the other protectors to help me take care of him; I had no idea how to take care of a human child… So Mia took him in, and raised him as her own. I never thought of him like I do Rein. Not till yesterday, at least. He has always been the child I found in the woods, the friend who knew, almost, everything about me. No one knew everything about me. Not even my own family.

"Is something wrong Violet?"

His question interrupts my brooding… it must have been showing on my face that I was thing about something other than the subject on hand.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Did you need something from me?" I ask changing the subject…

"No I don't need anything...really I just … was wondering… if I could… uh…" His already soft voice trails off.

"If you could?" I prompt him… this would probably have something to do with teleporting with him, I could read it in his eyes.

"If I could …stay here for a while… if you don't mind…?" It sounds like he changed what he wanted to say mid sentence… oh well if I know him (and I do) he'll spill it sooner or later. Keeping secrets are not one of his strong points… okay well at least keeping secrets from me…

"No I don't mind. But I hope you don't mind if I pass out… I'm dead tired…?"

"No I don't mind… your funny in your sleep… ha" he laughs timidly.

The last time he stayed with me in my room like this, with me sleeping, was about a year ago… It feels kind of weird… but comforting at the same time.

"Okay, go to sleep V, I'll be here when you wake up…" he sits down on the bed next to me leaning his back against the headboard.

"V?"

"mmm?"

"Do you always sleep fully clothed?"

"uhh … no.. not usually….why?"

"Just curious… Why don't you change into something to sleep in?"

"Because you're here…"

"Oh… I can leave .. if you want?"

"No , no don't go I'll go change.. but don't freak out on me when I come back out okay?"

"Why would I freak out?" He asks casually… but I can hear the curiousity burning in his voice.

"Well because there are things about me that no one knows, and no one has seen either… so don't … uh.. just don't okay?"

"O…kay… I promise that I will not freak." He seems to mean it.. for now…

I walk into my bathroom to take a shower after this long day… In the mirror I see what makes me, me. As I undress in front of the mirror I see the first of the tattoo's. Tattoo's that have magic in them. Magic that protects me; like every elf that is the head of their family. They cover my body, neck to toe. This is why I keep myself covered….

I step into my shower and let the hot water wash over me; before now I hadn't realized that I was cold. After James was grown up enough to take care of the rest without me, I took the nessary trip to my home land of Elm, a little island in the middle of the sea of Cal, to receive the gift from my elders. It took what seemed like forever, but actually days, to receive them, painful but nessassary. At the end of every day I see my beautiful body covered in elven lettering.

Lettering that no one but me has ever seen, has ever known about. I keep this secret to myself, until now. I have grown weary of keeping this secret to myself, keeping my body hidden. The letters shimmer in the bright bathroom lights. I feel cold still, as the hot steamy water rolls over me. I find no reliefe in the warmth, so I finnish washing and get out.

I wrap a towel around me and sit on the side of the tub. I wonder silently to myself, why now have I chosen to let someone in on the secret? To let someone know me completely… without secrets….

Would be such a relief.

I stand up again and walk back to the mirror. I see my dark brown hair, it looks black when it's wet like now, clinging curly to my shoulders, my deep hazel eyes stare back at me in the mirror, they look terrified - probably because of what I'm about to do, they look more green at the moment… my pale tan skin looks shallow with exhaustion, my lips – look hard, pulled down in to a frown.

To most outsiders I look like a normal twenty-something-year-old… but, little do they know, in reality little know that behind this fair and youthful skin is a four-hundred year old woman. But for elves our lives can last for millions of years, if we choose, and still look like a twenty-something year old. So I tear my eyes away from the mirror and walk into my closet… what to wear? What does someone wear when they are about to show someone their most deep, dark, secret? So I settle for a pair of shorts and a tank-top. My hand pauses on the bathroom door… I'm trembeling slightly…. Of all the things I have gone through, letting someone know every part of me, this scares me more than anything…

What if he dosen't like what he see's?

"_Oh for the love of pete! Would you just get over this? What's the worst… Okay never mind that question… he wont freak… you know this!" soothes my rational side…. _

Slowly i turn the handel… and open the door. Light from the bright bathroom floods the dark room….

His eyes scan in my general direction, getting use to the new light... His eyes and face shift to compleate and utter shock as he takes in my apperance. His eyes take in everything.. Scanning me from head to toe.. Slowly he stands... then walks over to me.. his eyes never leave mine as he moves.. when our eyes break he slowly starts to walk around me.. circiling me intently.. trying to see every mark.. every line that covers my skin.. from every angel that he can... slowly he comes to a stop infront of me again.. hesitantly he speaks..

" Do.. do they.. co-cover.. everything?"

I turn to look into his eyes.. he seems skittish.. like he's seeing me for the very first time ever... and truely, he is.. in a way no-one ever has.. his eyes look at me with.. curiousity.. concern... hope? Why would there be hope in his eyes?

"Yes.. they cover almost every part of my body.." his face shows more shock...

"Wow... What.. what are th-they?" He studders softly...

"They are... characters.. letters.. words... achient in context.. they give me power.. and the strength to keep my species alive... they make me.. like.. the Queen.. or .. the Leader of all evles.." His eyes grow wide as saucers.. I look at him half expceting him to fall over from blood loss in a moment.. maybe he's going into a deeper shock?

"_Maybe you should slap him?" _ says irrational... Mentally I roll my eyes at her.. yeah sure.. that would probably make him kill over from more shock that I actually hit him...

"Kindred..." I say softly... "Red...come on red.. I'm still the same person... the same one that found you when you were a baby.. the same one who watched you grow up.. the same one who has always been there for you through everything..."

" I know V... it's just alot to take in that you're basically Queen?... "

"So thats what your on about? you dont think the tattos are insane? just the face that im the leader?

He looks me straight in the eyes.. ohh boy.. that look... wow.. I never thought he could pin me with a look.. espically one that has so much ... love.. in it.. oh dear... ohhh dearrr... irrational starts giggiling ... rational pokes me " Ha! Didnt I tell you... he had a thing for you? didnt I? But noooooooooo you wouldn't hear a word of it.." ZIP IT! i scream in my mind..

He's slowly walking towards me now.. that look still in his eyes... god help me.. never in four-hundred years have I ever been pinned by a look.. not even for one of this kind.. (which unfortunatly there has been many) I cant make my leggs move.. I cant even blink for crying out loud! Oh my god... great Kami help me..


End file.
